Light in Darken Iris
by AiVici
Summary: in a world of aftermath, where names are taboo and dying will flames that have been hailed only turn their lives into hunting ground. Awakened in such a world in order to bring humanity's salvation deemed a lot of sacrifices, especially comrades. 1827 but not main focus. also a little 6927
1. Chapter 1 : conscious

**Disclaimer**:**anything** **is** **not** **mine,** **including KHR**

**warning: OCC, death, un-****beta, hint of hibaTsuna**

* * *

Chapter 1: Conscious

In an era of darkness was at halt, yet the light never returns. Thus, the world was left in a stagnant state of death. There are hardly any mortals still living. Even if there is, their souls probably died. Animals and plants are not exception.

But, there is always hope. No matter how worst the world is, there is always a miracle, a faint one. With those believes, the spark of light should have been awake, to give the world a change, a future.

Caramel eyes opened slowly, trying to look at the dim light. She blinked once and twice. She noticed that she was lying in a bed white lilies. _A_ _coffin_ i_s it?_ She tried to confirm. She slowly woke up and felt a light dizzy.

The girl scanned the surroundings, full of trees and bushes. She was in a forest she assumed. Somehow, the atmosphere felt so gloomy, dull and lifeless. The girl wonder what was happening whiles her asleep. Then, the brunette frowned as she cannot remember anything. She slowly got out from the coffin. Only then she noticed a black cape with golden chains was hanging around her shoulders.

_Strange,_ i_t feels so warm and familiar,_ she thought as the cool wind breezed cause her to snuggle in the cape.

As she tried to stand up, she felt there was something dropped to the ground. And so, the brunette picked it up. It was round and crystal clear. She gripped it in her palm like it was an important thing. Then, the brunette slowly paced into the forest aimlessly. Unknowingly, the clue to the future was left behind.

After a very long walk, she felt exhausted. She lost her voice to cry for help. Suddenly, there was something coming towards her. The brunette felt nervous and quickly grabbed a stick to defend herself. She hid behind a tree. The pace grew louder and louder.

When she felt it near enough with a split of second the brunette attacked it. 'it' gasped shockingly and quickly dodged the attack. It was just a stick anyway. To her surprise, she met a tall black-haired boy with a bamboo sword. The boy laughed watching her gaping. She pouted at him like a child.

"Hey, there." The boy tried to break the ice causing her to look up. "What are you doing here?". The girl blinked and tilted her head which was somehow cute.

"it is dangerous to walk alone. Where are you going anyway?" the boy asked. The brunette just mumbled voiceless, pointing to her throat.

"You lose your voice?" the boy tried to confirm. The girl nodded and pulled a long face. "Come, I can help you." The boy offered happily. The girl put a small smile and followed him.

They arrived at his hideout. It was just an old medium-size tent. She noticed there were a few weapons at the rack. While he was busy searching for something, the brunette examined it. There were guns, swords, a little armor and explosives. Somehow, it made her curious.

"it is a surprised to see you alive walking in the wood." He broke the silence. The girl just glanced at him.

"Despite the dark hour." He added._ The dark hour__? What is that supposed to mean?_ She thought.

"Anyway, just stay inside. I do not want you to be caught by the Vindice." He said while giving her the medicine. She carefully swallowed it.

"What is your na-ops, my bad. I mean, your code? Mine is 80." Asked the boy. Code? What code? She frowned and shook her head.

"Come on! Everyone should have one." He said, showing his arm which was written number 80 on it.

She tried to speak but suddenly, her intuition begun to ring and the atmosphere felt so tensed. The boy felt the same way and was alerted with it. "whe..… arh.. not… a..lone….., ar... whe…?" she barely whispered as her voice did not fully recovered.

The boy grabbed his bamboo sword and went outside. Outside there, the wood was so silent and emitted dark aura. The boy got ready to attack. As the hostile presence became nearer, he exclaimed, "run."

The brunette dumbfounded and slowly backed away. "quick." He added. Still puzzled, she headed to the bushes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black flame appeared revealing a man fully bandage with a hat and armoured with a few chains. With an instance, the merciless chains lunged at him rapidly. He dodged and swung his weapon which quickly transformed into a battle sword with blue flame.

The boy dashed toward the man and attacked him. To his dismay, he vanished and reappeared behind him. The boy jumped aside but not quick enough to avoid the chain. The chain caught his neck and instantly paralyzed him.

The girl who was hiding in the bushes felt so terror. She was going to help him but halted when she noticed his half-glare signing don't. His eyes soften a bit as if saying run before he become completely unconscious. She unwillingly moved backward and accidentally stepped on a dead branch. A faint crush could be heard. The girl held her breath and hid behind the tree.

The man noticed and turned backward. He slowly headed to her place. Then, an idea crossed her mind. The brunette took a stone and at a speed of light she threw it at another bush to distract him. The man then quickly swung his chain around widely, causing the trees crumbled to the ground.

The girl took this golden chance to run away as the sound of tree slashed with each other covered her loud pace. She stopped midway to see whether he was following. The girl saw the man vanished into black flame along with 80 and then the flame headed to a gloom area up in the hill. The brunette slowly followed the flame but due to tiredness, she fainted.

Far away from a watch-tower of a ruin, a pair of mismatched eyes caught the sight of the lying girl with his incredible vision.


	2. Chapter 2 : conflux

**note: scroll down if you are confused with the character-I bet you didn't.**

**Disclaimer: within the right bestowed upon me, I proclaimed that any KHR related are not mine. :D**

**Warning: unbeta-ed, semi AU, OCC, femTsuna, characters death,**

* * *

Chapter 2: conflux

As the girl slowly regained her conscious, she felt a presence, someone was approaching her. She tried to open her eyes but the light from the bulb was blinding her sight. The person seemed to reached the thing that she held dearly in her hands. When she was wide awake, the man halted his intention which is awkward to her.

"What are you up to?" asked the girl with stern in her voice. The brunette shifted away on the old rusty bed, holding the round thing closed to her chest and sent him a glare.

"I-I, you should not move a lot." He paused. "You are still recovering." Said the mysterious man, trying to stop her from getting up.

"I need to go. Where am I? 80, he-I need to save him." The brunette murmured as she was barely standing, but the man was so persistent.

"27 just calm down, okay." the man shook her shoulders lightly, sending her back to the reality which she was caught staring at him with questionable eyes. "Isn't that your code?" the man's mismatched eyes averted to her left shoulder.

There, she noticed a small scar of number 27 was carved on her left shoulder. The girl traced it with her delicate fingers. _Strange, I did not remember having such a scar, _she thought. "2…7…" She mumbled quietly but loud enough for the man to hear.

"Are you okay? Where have you been?" the man was really concerned about her but sadly, the girl was so stubborn as she took her cape and attempted to leave but failed.

"No, you must stay here. It is very dangerous outside." He warned her.

"I-I need t-to save someone!"Said the girl. Her eyes flared with worries.

"No, not yet. What if 59 know about this? Don't make other people worry about you." He pulled her into his hug to calm her down. She was dumbfounded at first, but kindly pushed away.

"I am s-sorry but-"she was cut by a hoarse voice of a certain person.

"Extreme 69!" the new guy walked into the room followed by an angry one.

"Hey 69! I know you must ha-what are you doing with her?!" asked the silveret with fume.

Before they started bickering, 27, the girl quickly replied, "I-It is fine. Thanks to him, I am recovering already. I-If you e-excuse me, I am g-going to search for s-someone." She was going to pass through but the extreme guy stopped her.

"No one is going to leave." Said 59 with a serious tone. He looked away and walked into a certain chamber followed by the extreme guy and the others.

"B-but 80 is somewhere out there!" 27 tried to persuade him.

"He was taken, by the Vindice." 69 told the truth.

"80… he also…" 59 eyes went wide for a moment before he put a straight face and ambled toward a board with a few numbers on it. He took the red marker pen and crossed the number '80', hiding his painful feelings with his serious face.

"That's it. Nobody is allowed to leave this ruin. We cannot afford to lose any more survivors." 59 concluded.

"But 80 is not dead. He was kidnapped." _Or what I thought he is. _27 whispered in her mind.

"Taken by the Vindice means died. What else he is doing there if he is alive?"

"He is in trouble. Please, he needs our help." Begged the pity girl. "He saved my life. That is why he is-"

"Then you better know not to cause any more troubles! His abduction means the calm has stopped. It is dark zone again, dammit! You know how we wish the calm would last long?!" he punched the board to release his anger.

27 was a bit shocked and took a step back. "Come dear." 69 tried to avoid any more bickering. "There is no point on this one-side arguing." He then took 27 with him who obediently followed.

"Don't forget your duties." Reminded 59.

"Yeah, whatever." 69 replied halfheartedly while leading the brunette to the tower. 59 just scowled.

"You too R1." Commanded 59 to the extreme guy.

"Extreme!" R1 the extreme guy left for his duties.

Suddenly, a small child with afro hair bumped to 59's leg and caused his weird drawings of a small crystal clear sphere to scatter everywhere.

"Tch, don't mess around L0!" scolded 59 who seethed with temper. The child let out a 'gupya!' before quickly picked it and run into a room full of his others drawings, the very same drawing-the pacifier.

* * *

Casting

27 Tsuna

80 Yamamoto

69 Mukuro

59 Gokudera

R1 Ryohei

L0 Lambo

18 Hibari

**an update... even nothing much.**

**english is my second language, so don't shy to say out anything about this writting...**


	3. Chapter 3 : coming

**Disclaimer: KHR is not my property.**

**Warning: unbeta-ed, semi AU, OCC, femTsuna, characters death.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Coming

The strong breeze caused her black cape to flutter roughly. That was to expect as she was at the top of the watch tower of the sanctuary. So, the brunette just held it tightly. The weather seemed uncertain as there will be storm coming soon. The sky was dark and somber. There was also fade-less fog as far as the horizon.

"The calm…" 27 whispered to herself, remembering what the others were talking about. "So, this is what he is talking about…" she said while looking up in the sky and back to 69.

He chuckled a bit before replied, "kufufu~ don't take it literally." He paused and ambled to her side. "The calm is when the darkness is sleeping, when the Vindice retreated. But when they are awake, it is the dark hour. You just happened to wake up at the right time, I think."He said with a hint of sarcastic

He continued, "We have been waiting for you. Well, at least _him_ and _he_ kept you for himself_. _That greedy bastard, I will make sure he will-"he_? Could it be-_

"80, I still need to save him." The brunette was determined.

"Now you are at it again." 69 complained in a childish way.

"He saved my life twice." Stated 27 sadly.

"There are beasts outside there. And you don't know where he was brought to." His mismatched eyes stared at her caramel orbs.

27 turned around and point to the cave near the hills. "The cave, I saw the flame flew towards it."

He frowned, "that is their base, the place that you ever want to leave."

"And so does he." She turned away, readied herself.

He sighed heavily. "I will come with you. Staying here also has no point. Plus, I am familiar with the place, though." And they began walking.

"Um.. You have been there?" 27 asked with curiosity. She continued pacing behind him.

"Well, sort of." He replied while leading the way in the misty area.

"And you are back in one piece." The girl wondered how he did it which result to she tripped but only to be caught in the 69's arms. She looked up in his desolated mismatched eyes. He smiled sadly and caressed her face.

"But not my eyes." He added and closed his eyes. "To be honest, 80 help me during the escape. I hate to admit that if he is not there, I afraid I might lose more than one eye." He stated the truth. "So, I am paying my debt."

27 looked down and mumbled 'sorry'. He smirked and replied "kufufufu~ Don't you dare to sympathy of me. I am very strong, you know" he ruffled her hair and continued walking. She was confused but brushed it off as she realized she was left behind. Unknown to her, a person who was standing aloof somewhere in the mist was gripping his tonfas tightly.

After what it seemed to be an endless journey, the duo finally arrived. The cave or the Vindice base, was emitting dark aura. The area felt so hostile and suspicious. What did not get in their nerve is the place is snowy despite they are not at a high altitude nor it is winter. _So, they like cold and dark place? _She thought, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe I back to this awful place." 69 sighed caused a trace of vapour to escape from his mouth.

"Well, let's get going." 27 pursued to enter the cave but was stopped by a pair of hand on her shoulders.

"Whoa, watch out where you are going." Said 69 while holding her head. She suddenly widened her eyes as she saw beyond the cave was a flock of grim ravens with fangs, sharp claws and red eyes were hissing. She quickly turned away, slightly shivering at the vision.

"We are not entering that." 69 stated while heading toward the cliff and disappeared. Noticing he had gone, 27 quickly ran toward it only to realize that she was entering a gloomy dark place. The brunette was panicked as she did not familiar with the place. Then, she felt the same arms held her and cover her mouth.

_Shh, they will notice if a single voice is heard._ 69 voice resonate in her mind.

_Eh, I can hear 69's voice in my head. Wait! He can read my mind? _The girl wondered.

_Kufufufu~ It is telepathy, idiot. And no, I can't._ Commented 69 while leading the way in the pitch dark.

By the end of the passage, they saw a grand space. There was a sea of skeletons and bones. The mismatched eyes also never give a glimpse on what had covered the floor as he knew it was not something interesting to gaze at. So, the girl just brushed off the thought of asking him about it.

In the awful place, there were many pillars and they looked so ancient. While staring at each of it, the brunette caught a sight of 80 being chained to one of it and was unconscious. 27 quickly rushed toward him followed by 69. 27 tried to free him but was stopped by 69.

_Not too fast. Let me do it._ He uttered in her mind. Suddenly, a violet mist engulfed his hand and formed a trident. He stomped the trident lightly on the ground caused a wave of thin mist to be spread. Then only he broke the chain with his trident. 80 was released and fall to the ground but 27 caught him in time.

"80! Are you all right?" asked 27 worriedly.

As 80 gained his conscious, he replied in a husky voice, "27… you have come… and 69 too…"

"Quick, let's leave befo-"unable to finish his word, 69 heard a faint sound of chain being dragged to the floor. Knowing the enemy was near, they instantly hid behind pillars. He motioned the other to stay while he approached the enemy. The girl's heart pounded rapidly as the silence was killing her. _What on earth exactly happening? _She thought.

It felt like a déjà vu. The sound was becoming louder and louder. She held her breath and was supporting 80 as he was not fully recovered. The pillar could not cover them much. Soon, it will attack them. In a split of second, the chain lunged at them. Luckily, 69 able to prevent a direct hit at the duo caused it to alter and smashed the great pillars. It gradually crumbled to the ground, creating havoc. And so, 27 took this chance to escape.

The Vindice growled in annoyance and headed towards them, caused a pair of chain successfully strangled 27 and 80. The Vindice voraciously snapped the chain and both stumbled backwards. 69 dashed towards them and tried to cut it off. Unluckily, a wave of black flame was drained along it, caused everyone to paralyze.

As the Vindice dragged the trio to lock them up, suddenly, they started to slowly melt and vaporized into none other than violet mist. When he realized he was being tricked, he quickly turned around and saw them escaping. Without a second thought, he marched towards them.

27 was panting heavily as she was running away from the Vindice with 69 and 80. They quickened their pace as they saw the exit at the end of the passage. Sadly, it did not go well. A black flame reappeared suddenly right in front of the exit, revealing the same Vindice. They all froze at the merciless figure as it stepped nearer and nearer.

The Vindice was about to launch his attack but, suddenly, a metallic weapon pierced through his right-side chest. He was going to remove it, however, a huge amount of flame was being pumped into his body, caused him to scream in pain. Then, a few needles gradually tore his body inside out. 27 looked away as she did not want to witness such a scene.

His scream slowly died and burned into ash, revealing a raven-haired person with black gakuran over his shoulder, an armband with a number on it and his sharp grayish eyes was clearly showing that he was not in a good mood.

"kufufu~ it seems that you just arrived at the very right time, 18." Said 69 sarcastically.

"Herbivore." 18 finally spoke.

* * *

**...and Hibari comes to save the day. lol**

**if there are mistakes or a better way to improve my grammar, I'm learning... :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : condolence

**disclaimer : as always, do not own.**

**warning: semiAU, uubeta'ed, OCC, femTsuna, death **

* * *

Chapter 4: Condolence

_"kufufu~ it seems that you just arrived at the very right time, 18." Said 69 sarcastically._

_"Herbivore." 18 finally spoke._

"Thank goodness you arrive! I don't what will happen if you late a few second. Ahaha!" said 80 as if it was just a normal conversation. It seemed that he was fully recovered.

27 stared at the newcomer. He somehow looked familiar. When 18 caught her staring at him, she blushed and looked away. Unnoticed to everyone, his eyes slightly went wide at the sight of the brunette. He was about to say something but was cut by 69.

"Anyway, how do you end up here?" asked 69.

"I am following the Vindice._." And you_He added silently while his eyes darted to the said person.

The girl did not notice it and the conversation continued without her. She then, went to a certain wall to lean against. Unexpectedly, the wall seemed to pass through as she stumbled backwards and fall into the other side. Her caramel orbs slowly opened to check the place. In the middle of the dark place, there was someone sitting on the armchair and chained to the ground.

As 27 hesitantly approached it, her pacifier glowed dimly. When the brunette reached the spot, she took out the pacifier as it gleamed brighter. Then, an unknown force compelled her to place the glowing pacifier and connected it with the pendant on that person.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the chat that he did not really want to join, 18 spotted that the girl was not there anymore. He looked around to find her but a light from a passage caught his eyes. He followed the light with the others behind. When, they reached the place, they found 27 with glowing pacifier. But, what make them surprised more is the person on the chair.

"Hey 27, what are you doing?" asked 80 with a frown. The person just blinked.

"That thing… 27, back off!" warned 69 with panic as the pacifier glowed even brighter.

Without wasting any moment, 18 grabbed 27's hand and pull her right away, but they did not make it in time to escape as the bright light was directed at them. Without thinking twice, 80 took cover of the duo and received full-blown. 18 and 27 widen their eyes at 80's heroic act. They all heard 80 screamed in utterly terror pain as his soul being sucked by the pacifier.

80 souls-less body collapsed to the ground. 18, 27 and 69 were too shocked to move until the person on the armchair moved and struggled to break free. When realization finally hit his nerve, 69 cried out one word, "run!"

They all started to flee but 27 exclaimed, "wait! We need to bring 80's body!" the guilt was clear written on her face. 69 growled for a second as he turned back to retrieve the body. 18 was alarmed with the black flame engulfing that place.

"Now, let's go!" exclaimed 69 hurriedly with 80 on his back. 27 and 18 followed him with the same pace. Danger seemed to approach them as a few Vindice marched behind. "kufufufu~ Someone needs to distract them." 69 stated to a certain someone.

"No, I have an idea. But we need to escape first." Said 18. When they pass through the exit, 18 commanded "step aside." He then, launched a needle sphere to the top of the hill. When it hit, an avalanche erupted and caused the ground to shaken. Unluckily, 27 fall off the cliff as the ground cracked. As the girl was falling down, she felt a hand held her firmly while the other clung to a stone.

27 realized that 18 was struggling to hold on the stone and her at the same time. As the avalanche was a few feet away to hit them, 27 clung to his neck and closed her eyes tightly. Seeing how 27 shuddered in fear, the raven-haired firmed his hold around her waist and the stone, preparing physically and mentally to received the impact. Unknowing to them, the cape around the girl glowed and fluttered graciously a few moments before the avalanche blocked the exit and washed over them.

"27! 18!" called 69 out while he strolled on the thick soft snow from the earlier disaster. There were hardly any sign of them being alive by looking at the scale of the catastrophe. Even so, he kept on searching. While walking down to the foothill, 69 saw something emerged from the snow. He dashed towards it and saw 18 was struggling to get out from the pile of snow with 27 on his body.

"What a miracle." 69 let out a relieve sigh and help him out of the snow. After that, they waited for 27 to gain her conscious while examined 80's dead body. When the brunette's eyes cracked open, she saw 18 by her side and 69 near 80's body.

"What had happened?" asked 27 while slowly sitting up.

"We somehow survived the avalanche." 18 replied and supported her.

69 turned to her and said sadly, "about 80.., he already died."

27 was being so silent. They expected her to break in tears but she only replied with a straight face, "We need to make a proper burial."

As 80 was buried properly, 27 dug his bamboo sword as his tombstone. They all paid the last respect before left to head to the sanctuary. They all walked in complete silent due to what had happened. 69 was at the front to guide the way with 18 a bit far behind him then followed by downbeat 27.

The brunette was looking at 18 and 69 a few times before 18 broke the thick atmosphere. "What is it bothering you?"

The girl looked up at 18 before staring at the ground and mumbled, "It is n-nothing"

"Split it out. I _know_ you more than anyone." Stated 18 without looking at her. 69 only heard their conversation with no intention to join in.

27 felt uneasy about him but shrugged it off and told, "I-I don't know a thing since I woke up. And also, I don't remember a-anything." She paused. "so, I am really… helpless." She mumbled faintly but loud enough for him to hear.

18 stopped his track and exchanged look with 69 before back to the girl. 18 let out a sigh and said in a quite serious voice, "I will let you know the things that you should know._."But, not yet_He added in his thought. He then turned to 69 and said, "To the archive." 69 replied with a single nod.

* * *

**once I finished a chapter, I update it double. only one and half chapter to complete the whole story.**

**sorry for the mistakes-if there are. **

**hm... seriously, yamamoto had the least air time in the whole story-along with someone. it can't help...**


	5. Chapter 5 : convince

**chapter of revelation :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish i own-which never come true.**

**warning:semiAU, unbeta'ed, OCC, femTsuna, death**

* * *

Chapter 5: Convince

After a long walk, the trio arrived at the archive. 18 turned to the brunette and asked, "Now, what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know… w-who are really the Vindice? And what are they after?" caramel orbs stared at deep grayish eyes.

18 leaned at the wall while thinking for a moment. 69 was busy rummaged through the old abandon shelves to find something. 18 let out a breath and spoke, "the Vindice is once the Millefiore's spawn. Their objective is to create a world of eternal flame. But the truth is they just kill every people who have no flame, almost all the civilians." He gripped his fist.

27 looked down dejectedly. "And that one on the chair is-" she voiced slowly.

"Bermuda, their master. Now, listen to this."69 added and played a record.

* * *

_JAPAN, year XXXX- it is the end of the world. A war upon the Vindice is declared worldwide. Since the Millefiore took over the helm of most of the continents, it is believed that they are the cause of the major catastrophe._

_An internal source reported that the leader want to realize his vision of the world of eternal flames. Most of the global citizen did not know the true intention. As a dictator as he is, he launched the worldwide operation under the regime force that we known as the Vindice._

_The truth is revealed that the operation is actually a massive elimination with most of the citizens as the main victim, which only left the underground organization. Even so, more than half of them realized that it is wrong and stood up to fight along with the Vongola that was once a powerful and big underground organization but there is also news that the current boss is missing in action._

_At first, it is quite a victory as they succeed in overthrow the reins. However, it is revealed that the leader is already dead by the hands of the Vindice. When they knew it, it just too late as the operation: Eternal Flames is already changed to Darken Iris._

_It is a massive massacre as once they know our names, we would be their spawn. Otherwise, if we do not have 'flame', we would be eliminated. It had been one-side war and no one knows when it would end._

* * *

Once the news ended, there was a very long silence. No one make the move to speak until 27 hesitantly asked, "B-bermuda… W-what will h-he do?"

"Isn't it clear? He will awaken all the Vindice to slay human." 69 looked frustrated. 18 just watch them calmly.

"We need to stop him." Stated 27 bluntly.

"Dear, once he is awake, nothing can stop him." 69 rubbed him temple.

"T-the clear pacifier, it has something t-to do with it."The girl gulped."I-I accidentally place it at him a-a-and it seem to a-awaken h-him." Both men looked at the guilty brunette.

There was a pregnant of silent before 69 responded, "How the heck did you get that?"

"I-I don't know. It was with me since I awake." The girl looked confused.

"That's it. We need to know something about the clear pacifier." 18 concluded by himself.

69 was thinking for a moment before added, "hm~ if not mistaken, L0 did drew something like the pacifier."

"Let ask him, then." 27 suggested. _I hope he knew a bit._

"Alright, I will stay here so that we could find a hint. Both of you can go." 69 said and smirked at the raven haired. 27 nodded and left with 18

The place was still foggy and snowy. Through the thick pile of snow that freshly crumbled down from the hill, there was something beneath it. The snow sprayed around as something got out of it. Then, another Vindice was revealed, with black wings, red eyes, and long slimy sticky tongue stuck out from it mouth. It grunted like a wolf and walked into the woods, to avenge his wrath.

the duo arrived at the sanctuary. They did not share a word along the way. Once they entered the ruin, 59 greeted them not really welcoming. "You people! Who gave the permission to leave this place!? And where is the other traitor!?"

27 took a step back before answering, "69 is at the a-archive, to do some research. A-and 80, he… died. I-we could not save him." There was a sad tone in her words.

"tch, I already knew. He is as good as dead when he was caught. You guys are just wasting effort." He was feeling irritated.

27 narrowed her caramel orbs. "And what have you been doing? Hiding from those monsters? We need to get out and fight."

59 replied with a grunt, "And die for nothing? I choose to live"

"Only coward herbivores choose pathetic path." 18 suddenly spoke.

"Those who act hastily are idiot! We have a plan. We wait until the dark flame really died out." 59 explained harshly.

"Plan change, Vindice awake and we will fight." 18 told to the silveret.

"You awake him!? Are you lost your mind?! It means the end of the world!" 59 was really panicked.

"We still have hope. If the clear pacifier technically awakens him, then we just need to take it back." The girl hoped that it could reduce the tense.

"Nonsense! The Vindice alone can slay us without mercy, don't ever thinking of nearing Bermuda." 59 protested.

18 sighed and said, "That is why we need to know about the pacifier." He ambled towards L0 room but was stopped by R1. "Get out of my way herbivore." He warned but R1 seemed not going to move an inch.

"I won't let you meet anyone." 59 narrowed his eyes. As his patience was at limit, 18 was bringing out his tonfa, ready to fight.

"Oh, fight to the extreme!" R1 also stood in his fighting stance.

"Idiot herbivores, something is coming." 18 stated while eyeing the surrounding.

Then, violet mist appeared from nowhere and revealed 69 who was back from the archive. "kufufu~ as sharp as always, 18-kun." He smirked. 18 was about to say something but was cut by 69, "but, something is heading here indeed."

* * *

**yes.. I'm coming with a new chapter. so, brace yourself.**

**by next chapter, I'm either finishing the last chapter or working on a new story.**

**so..until then,**

**p.s: mistakes are mean to be ignored-or point it out. :D**


End file.
